Room for One More(a REAL McRoll collaboration from Mari, Sammy & Ilna)
by sammy1026
Summary: It's Thanksgiving and Steve and Catherine gather with family and friends. Part 7 of the 3rd Annual REAL World Thanksgiving Marathon.


_Another collaboration from all three authors again today. We hope you enjoy._

* * *

 **Room for One More** (1/1) part 7 of the 3rd Annual REAL World Thanksgiving Marathon.

Catherine opened her eyes slowly and was momentarily disoriented by her surroundings. The bed was facing the wrong direction. The window was on the wrong side of the room. As she started to sit up the memory of the previous night came rushing back.

 _They were all sitting on the deck, relaxing after dinner, when Joseph decided to revisit a topic he'd brought up several times since the announcement at the barbecue._

" _I'm just saying that now that you're pregnant I don't like the idea of you sleeping on that air mattress. Why don't you take your room back and your mother and I will sleep in the den?"_

" _I'm fine, Dad," Catherine assured him again. "The air mattress is actually very comfortable."_

" _You and the baby should be sleeping in a real bed," Joseph insisted._

 _Catherine knew he meant well so tried to keep her exasperation in check. "Dad … "_

" _Your dad may have a point," Steve said, wishing he had his book nearby so he could see if there was a chapter on mattresses._

" _Don't you start, too," Catherine sighed._

 _Joseph refocused his attention on his wife. "Your mother and I will be more than happy to sleep in the den, won't we?"_

 _Elizabeth took note of the matching stubborn looks on the faces of her husband and daughter and leaned back in her chair. "Leave me out of this."_

 _Joseph started to stand. "I'll go upstairs and get our things together."_

" _Are you sure you want him to do that, Mom?" Catherine asked and Joseph stopped in his tracks. "You said you love our mattress. That your back feels great after sleeping on it. If I recall correctly, you even said you're thinking of getting a new one just like it when you get home." Catherine pinned her father with a playful glare. "You wouldn't want Mom to sleep on the air mattress and spend the entire trip stiff and sore, would you?_

 _Steve shook his head adamantly. "I definitely wouldn't feel right about Elizabeth sleeping on the air mattress. If she's more comfortable in our bed she should stay there."_

 _Joseph dug in his heels. "And I say Catherine needs a real mattress as well."_

" _Ok, the two of you win then," Catherine said, her eyes dancing playfully. "Mom and I will sleep in our room and Dad, you and Steve can sleep in the den."_

 _Both men looked at her, mouths hanging open._

" _Pulled back the fuzzy end of the lollipop on that one, didn't you, Joseph?" Grandma Ang snorted._

" _Actually, I think I have the perfect solution," Mary offered. "Joan has been begging to sleep on the cloud, as she calls the air mattress, since we got here. Why don't Catherine and Steve take my old room and Aaron, Joan and I will sleep in the den."_

" _Are you sure?" Steve asked._

" _Hey, peanut," Mary addressed her daughter who was playing happily with Cammie several feet away. "You wanna sleep on the cloud tonight?"_

" _YES!" Joan squealed excitedly as she jumped to her feet and began chanting "I sweep in cloud!" over and over._

" _Well," Steve grinned. "I guess that settles that_."

Steve entered the room just as Catherine swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Happy Thanksgiving, Lieutenant," he grinned. "I took Cammie for her morning swim."

"Thanks." Catherine checked the time on her phone. "We have a little time before I need to start cooking. How about you crawl back in bed and I'll show you how very thankful I am for you," she purred.

Steve was divesting himself of his swim trunks and t-shirt before she finished the sentence. "Don't have to ask me twice."

* * *

Danny, Gabby and Grace arrived early carrying a large box of assorted muffins which, when placed with the fruit Catherine, Elizabeth and Ang had just finished cutting and some juice and coffee made the perfect light breakfast. No one wanted to fill up before the main event.

Carrie and John arrived soon after bearing four bottles of champagne, two of which were non-alcoholic.

"It's better for everyone if I'm not in charge of anything edible," she joked when they ran into Jenna and the kids in the driveway, who were carrying not only two large tote bags full of craft supplies but also a jumbo-sized bakery box filled with Kaitlyn's cupcakes.

* * *

"Certainly looks like we have plenty of food," Elizabeth chuckled as she looked around the kitchen where everyone had gathered and saw that Catherine, true to her nature, had all the ingredients for the side dishes organized neatly on the counter.

"It's not so much when you remember we have nineteen people for dinner," Catherine reminded her mother as she popped the last bite of a cranberry muffin in her mouth.

"Twenty," Carrie corrected her around the strawberry she was chewing.

Catherine did a quick mental headcount. "Nineteen."

"You're forgetting baby boy or girl Rollins McGarrett," Carrie grinned mischievously. "Which is a bit of a mouthful if you ask me. I think we need a nickname for him, or her, until the real name gets decided on."

"You mean something like Thor or She-Ra?" Danny suggested.

Steve rolled his eyes. "You're not funny."

"Good one," Cody chuckled quietly enough only Danny could hear before turning to Steve and mouthing 'Not funny' while shaking his head.

"Baby seals are called pups," Casey offered. "And since Uncle Steve used to be a SEAL … "

"Hey, baby butterflies are called pupa. Which is close to pups," Dylan added as he set his juice on the edge of the island. "We just studied that in class last week. And Uncle Joseph calls Aunt Catherine a butterfly."

Catherine and her father shared a loving smile while Cody reached over and moved Dylan's juice glass out of harm's way, earning a smile from Steve.

"And of course we can't forget the third member of the family," Gabby chimed in. "Baby dogs are called puppies, right, Cammie?"

Cammie looked up from her position next to Joan where she was happily awaiting the next piece of food to hit the floor and woofed softly.

"I'm all for a nickname," Elizabeth said hesitantly, "I'm not sure I like the idea of my first grandchild being called puppy, though."

"Definitely not." Grace shook her head in agreement as she wrinkled her nose. "But something related to that maybe … "

Steve and Catherine looked on in amusement as their closest friends and family tossed ideas around, considering them carefully but ultimately discarding them all.

"Wait! I know!" Grace clapped her hands exuberantly. "Charles loves to watch _Pound Puppies_."

"We watch that show sometimes, don't we, Kaitlyn?" Jacob added eagerly.

Kaitlyn nodded. "I love the puppies."

"Charles does, too," Grace continued. "And his favorite one is the one named Niblet."

"I love Niblet!" Jacob began to jump up and down.

"He's adorable," Kaitlyn cooed. "He's a sheep dog. He loves everyone and is very gentle."

Grace turned towards Steve and Catherine and bit her bottom lip. "Of course it's up to the two of you," she said quietly. "But I think Niblet works for either a boy or a girl."

Catherine smiled and squeezed Steve's hand. He returned her smile then looked at Gracie. "We love it. Niblet it is."

Grace beamed with pride as Carrie high fived her. "Great job, Gracieco."

Jacob made his way to Catherine's side and addressed her stomach. "Hi, Niblet. My name is Jacob. When you're born we can play together and I'll show you the minion movies. You're gonna love them."

Catherine ran her hand over Jacob's hair affectionately and he looked up at her.

"My mom says that Cody used to talk to me all the time when I was in her belly and that when I was born I recognized his voice."

Cody blushed slightly and Jenna smiled softly at the memory.

"I want Niblet to recognize my voice so is it ok if I talk to him or her sometimes?"

Catherine leaned over and kissed him on the top of the head. "Absolutely. Whenever you want."

"Is it ok with you, Uncle Steve?" Jacob craned his neck to look at Steve.

"I think it's an excellent idea, Jacob."

* * *

"I think this is as good a time as any to pass these out," Ang said, walking in with an envelope in her hands.

When Jacob saw the flash of green, he straightened excitedly. "Is that the lucky money?" he asked hopefully.

"Jacob …" Jenna started, but Ang smiled.

"It is. Lucky Thanksgiving two-dollar bills." She began passing out her traditional birthday and holiday gift, starting with the youngest Allen child.

Jacob held the two-dollar bill reverently. " _Thank you_ , Grandma Ang," he said, slightly awed as always to receive the special gift. "I'm gonna put this in my minion wallet at home with the one from Halloween, and the one from Valentine's Day, and the one from Christmas, and my birthday, and …"

She winked. "You're building up quite the collection." She continued with the other Allens and then gave one to Jenna, who smiled, touched to be included.

"You're never too old," Ang told her.

Joseph grinned. "Believe me," he said, causing the others to laugh. They laughed louder when Ang handed him a bill next and he held it up pointedly.

Elizabeth smiled, putting a hand on his back as she accepted her own gift. "Believe _me_ ," she said, then smiled at her mother. "Thank you, Mom."

"Now, where's the little peanut?" Ang asked, looking around and seeing Joan in Aaron's arms. "There you are, darling."

Joan held the bill out happily, waving it around. "Look, Mama, money! I pay!"

"You pay?" Mary asked, laughing. "Pay for what?"

"I pay!" Joan repeated.

Ang laughed, and after giving Mary and Aaron their own two-dollar bills, moved on to Grace.

"Thank you so much, Grandma Ang. I have a special box on my dresser where I keep them," Grace said. "Just like Aunt Catherine."

Catherine smiled, touched, and Danny looked on proudly, but then grew uncomfortable when Ang held one out to him.

"That's very nice," Danny said, "but you really don't have to give me one, too …" He trailed off at Ang's look.

"Hush, Daniel," she said, sounding very much like his own grandmother.

"Yeah," Steve said, smirking. "Hush, Daniel, and say 'thank you.' "

Danny glared at Steve, but smiled at Ang. He took the bill from her hand. "Thank you," he said genuinely.

She patted his arm. "You're welcome." She handed one to Gabby standing next to him. "Here you are, dear."

"Thank you so much. I'll treasure it."

Ang beamed. "So gracious."

"Suck up," Danny groused, but kissed her cheek, unable to hold back a smile.

Ang gave a bill to both Carrie and John next. Carrie leaned over and hugged her. "I've always been so honored to be part of the tradition," she said.

"Me, too," John echoed honestly.

"You've both been family for a long time," Ang said with a fond smile, squeezing Carrie's hand. "Much to our luck."

Carrie grinned. "And you know a thing or two about luck."

Ang winked at her and moved over to Steve and Catherine. "And last but not least …" She pressed the remaining bills into Catherine's hand.

"Thank you," Catherine said and glanced down at them. "Oh, Gram, there was an extra one stuck here." She held out the third bill, but Ang didn't move to take it.

"No, there isn't." She touched Catherine's hand, moving it back toward her abdomen. She smiled meaningfully. "I brought that one on purpose."

Tears sprung to Catherine's eyes as she looked at her grandmother. "You did?"

"I told you, my girl, I knew."

Catherine clutched her hand, squeezing it tightly. Ang reached for Steve's hand, completing the circle.

"The first of many," she said, nodding to the third two-dollar bill.

* * *

Up in their bedroom, Steve sat next to Catherine as she connected to the familiar number. Within seconds, Nonna's smiling face filled the screen. "Happy Thanksgiving, darlings!"

"Happy Thanksgiving, Nonna," they said together. "Are you having a good day?" Catherine added.

"Wonderful, bella. We'll be eating in about two hours, the girls have everything under control in the kitchen, Eddie and Sal took the kids to the Macy's parade and so I said I was going to rest while I wait for your call. Is everyone there?"

"Yes, we waited for them before we called. We knew they'd all want to say hi." Steve was grinning ear to ear and when Catherine glanced at him, her dazzling grin equaled his.

She nudged him lightly. "Go ahead, before you explode."

He laced their fingers and focused on the smiling woman they both loved so much. "Nonna we have something to tell …"

Nonna's face lit up and her smile got even bigger. "Oh my! Oh, I knew it! I _knew_ it, bella. A bambino! I'm so so happy for you both! When is the new arrival due?"

Steve and Catherine exchanged a look and he confirmed, "The baby's due June 29th. I … what do you mean you knew?"

"I noticed last time we were on the Skype. When you told me about the wonderful new job. You look different, bella. Your face is just a tiny bit softer."

"Wow." Steve shook his head. "That's … okay, wow."

"I've seen a lot of pregnancies, dear boy." She winked. "It's all in noticing very subtle changes." She looked at Catherine. "Darling, are your hips sore?"

Catherine nodded slowly, almost dumbfounded. "A little bit. I changed my workout, I thought…" She regarded Nonna. "It's the baby?"

"Bella, you're so slim, sweetheart, and that baby's going to need room. Thin girls with a gorgeous figure like yours? Pouf, the hips get a little wider on the inside. The bones sort of move and that makes them sore. First thing your body says is, 'I need to fit a baby in here', then it adds, 'and that baby's going to have to get out.' " Nonna laughed in delight. "Don't look so stricken, Steven, it's all Mother Nature. Catherine, the soreness will be gone soon. It only lasts a week or two." She clapped her hands. "I'm so, so happy! We haven't had a baby in the family since Grace. Oh, I bet mio bambina is excited and Daniel must be thrilled."

Steve grinned. "Gracie was … what would you say, Cath?"

"Beside herself." Catherine laughed. "I'm surprised the neighbors didn't hear her. And Danny can't wait to be an uncle again. He's already teasing Steve about spoiling the baby." Her eyes were sparkling.

"Of course he is. That's what brothers are for. Did he guess? Because he's always been a great detective, my Daniel, and he spends so much time with you, Steven."

"He guessed. He guessed we were trying, and then that I was pregnant," Catherine confirmed.

"But he waited until we told him to say anything," Steve added.

"You mean until you blurted it out." Catherine laughed at his completely unrepentant look as she explained to Nonna how Steve spilled the news.

"Don't tease him too much, bella, he was too excited to wait."

"That's right, don't tease me too much." Steve kissed her temple. "And Danny totally knew."

"But he was in your position once and he knows how exciting those first few weeks are when it's only between the two of you."

Steve and Catherine shared a smile and she nodded. "And now we're even more excited because so many people are happy for us."

"Oh, bella, your parents and Ang must be over the moon, and Mary and Aaron are going to have fun returning all your spoiling of their little angel." Nonna's eyes were sparkling. "I guess I know when my next trip to Hawaii will be!" She clapped. "I'll let you get back to your guests and enjoy the day, darlings, now that we all have something extra special to be thankful for."

"Nonna, don't go yet, everyone wants to say hi," Catherine reminded her. "We wanted to tell you privately, but we're going to take the tablet downstairs now."

All three shared a laugh as Nonna said, "Perfect."

Just when they stood to make the move downstairs, the screen behind Nonna filled with familiar faces. Danny's mom and sisters entered the living room from the kitchen so they sat back down.

Angela pressed in next to her grandmother, drying her hands on a paper towel and wearing a huge, beaming grin. "We can't wait any more - I have really good ears, I heard ' _baby'_ all the way from the kitchen. Congratulations!"

Steve and Catherine shared an amused look at the excited juggling of Danny's sisters for a spot next to Nonna and his mother on the sofa.

"You heard right, and thanks." Catherine nodded. "I'm due June 29th."

"Oh, that's perfect," Clara said and clapped. "It's horrible to be pregnant all summer … what am I saying, it's always summer there." She laughed. "Get lots of comfortable shoes right now."

"Ma's right. My feet permanently went up a size after Eric." Theresa shook her head.

"Worked for me." Angela nudged her older sister. "I got all her shoes. So, did Danny explode?"

"Danny is threatening to spoil this baby from day one." Steve shook his head with a smirk.

"Payback." Angela nodded, sounding very much like her brother.

"I know my granddaughter must be walking on air. She can't wait for a little cousin, she's mentioned it every time we've skyped since the wedding," Clara added.

"Gracie is pretty excited." Steve grinned. "She may have broken the sound barrier."

"You know, Steve, you've done so much for Daniel and Grace, from the minute you found out about her, to supporting him through all the custody issues - let him spoil the baby a little. That's what family's for." Clara's expression lightened and she winked. "Besides, he hasn't had a new niece or nephew since Angela had Francesca."

"I …" Steve looked at the four women and shook his head.

"So, Catherine, are you peeing like a race horse yet?" Angela asked and Steve's eyes widened at the abrupt and candid change of subject.

"No not really." Catherine shrugged.

"How about the sore boobs? That start?" Theresa smiled.

"I …"

"Or the tiredness - wait, forget that, tired for you is more energy than me and Theresa have together." Angela laughed. "How about the spectacularness that is pregnancy constipation, 'cause that sucked."

Steve blinked and Catherine stifled a small smile as she placed a hand on his thigh.

"Angela, your mouth." Clara rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, Ma, but it did." She looked at Catherine. "I drank enough prune juice I should have given birth to a plum."

"At least you didn't feel like you were gonna puke all day, every day, for months," Theresa said. "Whoever named it morning sickness was full of crap."

"I felt fine. With all of my kids." Clara looked at Nonna. "Didn't I, Ma?"

"You did, figlia mio." She patted Angela and Theresa's hands. "Your girls had a few more symptoms."

"I don't know about _fine_ , Daddy said you wanted to kill him a few times," Angela offered.

"So, I had a few mood swings … I never wanted to kill your father." She grinned. "Smack him once or twice, maybe."

The women laughed and Theresa nodded at the screen, "We should stop, we're gonna freak Steve out."

"Especially since Catherine could _actually_ kill him," Angela snorted.

"Danny gave him a book. He's already done a lot of reading." Catherine grinned at him.

"Of course he has," Angela chuckled. "God, another brother who wants all the gory details. Ask me anything, anytime, McGarrett." She held up a hand. "No holds barred, promise."

The ease with which she called Steve her brother wasn't lost on Catherine, or Nonna for that matter, and his flash of a smile had them sharing a look.

"Oh, look at poor Steven, with that face. Not too many details from family, girls. Catherine will be fine, dear boy, don't let all the girl talk scare you." She turned to Catherine to add, "You forget it all, bella, every bit." Nonna promised, then winked. "Well, most of it."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go see if everyone's ready to join this call." Steve stood and kissed Catherine's head. "Take your time."

When he was out of sight the women laughed again. "He's adorable, and it's great he's so interested in all the details, but reading it and hearing them from people you know … a whole 'nother ballpark." Angela laughed out loud. "I thought Sal was gonna have a stroke in the delivery room. He kept saying, 'there's so much blood'. And there wasn't, really, I had a pretty easy delivery. Seriously, Catherine, anything you wanna ask, we're here. Especially Nonna. You know that."

"I know she does." Nonna waved a hand. "I'm always here for you and Steven, bella, we all are."

"I do know, thank you, all of you. We love you."

"Hey, did you know Nonna always predicts the baby's sex?"

"No, really?" Catherine looked between Angela and Nonna.

"Hasn't missed in two generations," Theresa added. "If you decide you wanna know, ask before the ultrasound and watch, she'll be right. If you don't …"

"Nonna will seal it in an envelope and tuck it under Saint Gerard. Then you open it when the baby arrives and bam! Always right." Angela kissed her grandmother's cheek.

Catherine smiled and shook her head, thinking if they knew the sex Steve may actually explode if he had to keep that secret. "Wow, we may have to take you up on that."

"Just let me know when you and Steven decide, bella. Now, let's take this call on the road as they say, because I can't wait to see my friend Ang's face."

* * *

"I heard we had a juice spill," Mary said as she entered the den to find Danny helping Joan into a clean outfit.

"We did but Uncle Danno saved the day, right, Joan?" Danny asked as he pulled a fresh shirt into place and tickled Joan's belly.

"YAY! Uncle Danno!" Joan squealed as she threw her hands in the air. "Budder-plys."

"I see that," Mary bubbled. "That outfit is one of your favorites."

"Uncle Danno has good taste," Danny grinned.

"Thank you, I really appreciate the help but you didn't need to do this," Mary said.

"It was my pleasure, " Danny smiled. "It's been awhile since I had a little one around the house. I need to get back in practice."

"Why don't you go find Aaron, peanut, and show him which outfit Uncle Danno picked out for you."

Joan ran out of the den and they could hear her yelling "Aawon wook!" as she went down the hall.

Mary gathered up the juice stained outfit and put it in a bag she was using for dirty laundry. "It's great news, isn't it? I mean, first the wedding … now a baby. It's been quite a year for my brother and Catherine."

"It sure has," Danny agreed. "But no two people deserve it more."

Mary leaned against the desk. "I heard you say you knew before Steve slipped and announced it."

"There were signs," Danny nodded with a grin. "Steve's been happy since … well, since Catherine came to Hawaii full-time … but a few weeks ago things went to a whole new level."

Mary crossed the room and kissed him on the cheek. "You're a good friend, Danny. To both of them."

"No better than they are to me," Danny replied with total sincerity.

"They're lucky to have you."

"Ditto."

"Their kid is gonna be amazing," Mary smiled.

Danny beamed. "That's for sure."

"And we're lucky we're gonna get to be there every step of the way."

"So incredibly lucky," Danny agreed.

* * *

Once Nonna had a chance to talk with everyone and to share a moment of pure joy with Grandma Ang, Steve and Catherine headed to the deck with Joanie in tow to call Aunt Deb.

"Hi Ann Deb!" Joanie waved from her spot on Steve's lap. "I he'we!"

Deb laughed. "There's my little star! Happy Thanksgiving, Joan, happy Thanksgiving, you two." She waved at all three.

"Tell now?" Joan looked over her shoulder at Catherine.

When Catherine nodded, she threw up her hands and announced, "Baby coming, Ann Deb! Supwise!"

Deb's smile was ear-to-ear even though her eyes filled with tears. "Oh, that's … that's the best news, ever. I'm so happy for you both."

Steve was smiling but he, too, was filled with emotion. "Thank you. We thought having Joanie tell you would be …" he stopped when Joan turned and gave him a smile.

"Baby in Ann Caf's tummy," she said and slid off his lap to get closer to the screen. "I saw so many f'owers with ever-body, Ann Deb."

Catherine laughed and ran a hand over Joan's hair. "Okay, I guess she's done with the baby topic."

Joan told Aunt Deb about the botanical garden for a few seconds and then waved. "I go by Mama, Ann Deb. We get ice cream t'mowwow?"

"We'll go get ice cream in a few sleeps, okay, darling? As soon as you come home."

" 'Kay!" She nodded and turned to run into the house, calling. "Mama, Aawon, we get ice cweam wif Ann Deb!"

Deb McGarrett turned her full attention to the smiling couple on her screen. "Your father would be thrilled, Steve. I know he …" She shook her head as her voice broke. "I … know he's watching over you and he's smiling. This really is the best news."

Catherine took his hand as Steve nodded, unable to answer around the lump in his throat. Aunt Deb gave him a second and turned a broad, if slightly teary smile on Catherine. "Sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

"I'm great. No morning sickness or anything."

"Wonderful. When is my great niece or nephew due?"

"June 29th."

Steve's eyes were bright but his smile was relaxed and happy when he added, "We'd love for you to be here."

"And I'd love to be there. I actually have some news of my own to share. I haven't told Mary yet, because my team - can you believe I have a whole medical team?" she waved a hand, "called yesterday and they say I'm ready for surgery. So, if all goes well, I'll be ready and cleared to travel before our newest little McGarrett arrives."

"That's amazing news!" Catherine exclaimed. "Just tell us when and we'll be there. I can still fly for the next few months."

"That's not neces…"

"And there's that McGarrett fortitude. Deb, we're going to be there," Catherine told her.

Steve nodded definitively. "Without question. And if Cath can't fly by then, I'll come out. When's the operation?"

"Tentatively early February, but that's enough about me, let's discuss you becoming a mommy and daddy. I can't wait to meet the baby!" She clapped in delight.

"Maybe he or she will have your talent." Catherine grinned. "That would be incredible, if the baby inherits your beautiful singing voice."

"Maybe it will skip a generation," Aunt Deb teased.

"Hey! I can carry a tune."

"If it has a handle, maybe." Catherine elbowed him gently as she and Deb chuckled.

"Harsh, Rollins." He grinned at her and shrugged. "I have other talents."

"You have many." She kissed his cheek. "But singing isn't one of them."

He'd rested his arm across her knees and he gave a gentle squeeze while he snorted, "Hmpf."

"Catherine, honey," Deb was still grinning at Steve, "I'd love to buy a few things for the nursery, if you'll let me."

"Oh, we'd love that, thank you."

"I saw a beautiful mobile the other day. And the cutest zebra rocking horse … but you'll want to pick your own things."

"How about we pick some together?" Catherine smiled when Steve took her hand and laced their fingers.

Aunt Deb nodded. "I'd really enjoy that. I have to tell you, I've been noticing baby stuff ever since you told me you were trying."

She looked so genuinely happy, Catherine couldn't help beaming. "We can't wait to go shopping with you." She placed a hand on her tummy.

"I'll be looking forward to it." She looked away. "And there's my friend, Harriet, we're off to Sue and Bob's for dinner and a rousing game of bridge. I'm actually getting pretty good."

"Have a good time," Catherine said, while Steve added, "Call tomorrow, please?"

"I'll call you about the surgery details. We can talk with Mary, too okay?"

"Excellent. Go enjoy your dinner."

"We'll talk in the morning. Love you." A smile crossed her face. "All three of you."

* * *

Meal prep was well underway and once the men were assured their services weren't needed for the time being they settled in the living room to watch football. When she heard music that signified the end of the pregame show Catherine came in from the kitchen. She walked up behind Steve's chair and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Washington is playing Dallas today, aren't they?"

"They are indeed," Joseph said from his seat on the couch. "Go Cowboys."

"Sorry to tell you but we are gonna win," Steve said confidently.

"Have you been paying attention at all this season?" Catherine asked playfully. "Our Cowboys are 9-1 and in first place. Washington is 6-3-1 and in third place."

"You're going down," Aaron chuckled as he proudly wore his new Cowboys jersey emblazoned with the name Prescott in honor of their talented rookie quarterback.

"We're just getting warmed up," Steve scoffed. "Today is the start of our turnaround."

"You think so?" Joseph challenged.

Steve reached up and took Catherine's hand. "I do."

"My Jets are so bad this year the only thing we have to look forward to is a high draft pick," Danny sighed.

"Hey, at least you're not Cleveland," John pointed out with a slightly evil chuckle.

"Spoken like a true Steelers fan," Danny snorted.

"You got that right," John responded proudly. "And we'll be taking care of business against the Colts in the late game."

"I'm sorry to say I think I'm with Joseph and Cath on this one," Danny told Steve apologetically. "The Cowboys look good this season. I think they've got this one in the bag."

"Me too," Cody added. "Washington doesn't stand a chance."

"Et tu, Cody?" Steve groaned dramatically as he put his hand over his heart.

"Fine," John sighed loudly. "I'll root for Washington too just because I don't want Steve to be the only one."

"Care to make it interesting?" Joseph asked.

Steve leaned forward in his chair. "Name it."

"Loser takes care of the dinner dishes," Joseph suggested.

Steve stuck out his hand to shake. "You've got a deal."

* * *

"Thank you for the $2 bill," Kaitlyn said as she helped Grandma Ang unpack the craft supplies on the dining room table.

"You are more than welcome, angel," Ang smiled.

Kaitlyn busied herself spreading out various fall colors of construction paper but Grandma Ang could tell the young girl had something on her mind. "Is everything ok?" she asked.

"I was just thinking," Kaitlyn said, her gaze glued to the floor, "once the new baby comes … " she trailed off, unable to put her thoughts into words.

Ang took a seat. "C'mere," she said softly. She held out her arms and Kaitlyn crawled into her lap. "Are you worried that once the new baby comes I won't want to spend time with you anymore?"

Kaitlyn turned her watery eyes towards the woman she'd loved since their first meeting.

"My friend Cara's mommy got remarried and she has a half-sister named Ariel and when Ariel's grandma comes over to take her to the park she almost never takes Cara and Cara heard Ariel's grandma say it was because Cara isn't her real granddaughter."

The words tumbled out in a rush and Kaitlyn's eyes became more watery with every syllable.

Grandma Ang produced a tissue from her pocket and after giving it to Kaitlyn hugged the young girl tightly. "First off, Ariel's grandma sounds like she's not a very nice person. She should be ashamed of herself. Secondly," she tilted Kaitlyn's chin up until their eyes met, "nothing is going to change how I feel about you. Yes, I'm excited for Aunt Catherine's baby. But I'm also excited to hear about everything that will be going on in your life both now _and_ after the baby comes."

"Really?"

The hopeful look on Kaitlyn's face tugged at Ang's heart and once again she cursed the man who put it there by abandoning his family. If Steve would just give her his full name, like she had asked many times, she'd be happy to give him a piece of her mind.

"Yes, really." Ang smiled. "Before I met you and your family my heart was full of love. I had Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Joseph and Catherine and Steve and my son and his family and lots of friends. I was happy. But then I met you and your brothers and sister and mom and guess what happened?"

Kaitlyn's eyes went wide. "What?"

"My heart expanded to make room for the six of you," Ang smiled broadly. "And when Aunt Catherine's baby gets here it'll expand again."

"Like the Grinch's heart?" Kaitlyn asked, her voice full of awe.

"Yes," Ang chuckled, "just like the Grinch's heart. There's always room for one more when it comes to love."

Kaitlyn threw her arms around Ang's neck. "I made you a special cupcake."

"Oh, sweetie," Ang kissed the top of the young girl's head, "I can't wait to see it."

* * *

Aaron cleared his throat and stood. "Hey, Steve, those pictures Catherine sent of the new wax job you gave the Marquis look great. Any chance I can see it up close?" He indicated the direction of the garage with a head tilt.

"Sure, go on out and ..." Steve trailed off. Something about the look on Aaron's face made him reconsider. "You know what," he smiled, "I'll go with you."

"Thanks," Aaron said, clearly relieved.

Danny and John shared a knowing glance.

"Can I come?" Dylan said from his seat beside Joseph on the couch. He'd taken a break from making Thanksgiving decorations in the dining room to check in on the game.

"Not this time," Joseph intervened quickly. "As soon as you came in and sat down the Cowboys scored a touchdown. You're their good luck charm. You have to stay right here."

"Really? Awesome!" Dylan said and settled in as Steve and Aaron headed for the garage.

"Man, I remember that talk." John shook his head. "It's brutal."

"On both ends." Joseph nodded. "First time you're nervous as hell. Grandma Ang will tell you she almost had to get me a paper bag to breathe into. Second time you're wondering where all the years went." He looked at the door the two men had disappeared through and smiled softly. "But if you're lucky you know the man loves your baby girl and makes her happy and that takes some of the sting out."

"I don't even wanna think about it," Danny shuddered.

* * *

"I guess I wasn't very smooth back there," Aaron grimaced as they entered the garage.

Steve smiled. "You mean you don't really want me to walk you through the finer points of this amazing wax job?"

"No … well, I mean it looks great … the pictures really don't do it justice … but …"

Steve could see small beads of sweat forming on Aaron's forehead. "Relax. Take a deep breath," he said. "I'm pretty sure I know what you want to talk about."

Aaron exhaled with relief. "I love Mary and Joan, more than anything. More than I ever thought it was possible to love another person, you know what I mean?"

Steve smiled. "I know _exactly_ what you mean."

"Mary's my best friend. She's the first person I think of when I have good news to share. And the person I know will be there for me in tough times. She's … everything I ever wanted and more. I love her unconditionally. And I'd like to ask her to be my wife."

Steve cocked his eyebrow. "You realize you don't need my permission, right?"

Aaron nodded. "I might not need it but I know that Mary wouldn't consider marrying me without your approval."

Steve smiled. "Mary knows her own mind. She makes her own decisions."

Aaron leaned against a stack of boxes. "I know that. But I also know how much she treasures the relationship you two have built over the last several years, and how she values your opinion. It's important to her … and to me … that you approve."

"Well, you can relax," Steve smiled. "I approve wholeheartedly. You've been great for both Mary and Joan. I can tell how much they love you and more importantly how much you love them."

"I really do," Aaron said in a soft voice.

"Then please, by all means, ask my sister to marry you," Steve said decisively.

Aaron couldn't help the grin that split his face. "That's great. Thanks … I mean … that's great. Remember when Mary went shopping for Catherine's ring with you and you didn't find one but you said you had a really good idea what kind of ring Mary would like?"

Steve chuckled. "I remember."

Aaron pulled a ring box from his pocket and held it out towards Steve. "Do you think this will do?"

"Wow," Steve whistled. "That'll definitely do. She'll love it. Are you gonna propose this week?"

"No," Aaron shook his head. "I have it all planned out for Christmas Eve after Joan is in bed. I just wanted to show you the ring and get your opinion."

"It's beautiful," Steve said sincerely.

"And there's … um … one more thing." Aaron toed the floor. "I'd like to start the paperwork to adopt Joan legally."

"Well, there is one thing I have to say about that," Steve said.

Aaron froze.

His heart leapt into his throat.

"What is it?"

Steve slapped him on the back and smiled. "What took you so long?"

* * *

Carrie smiled as she looked out onto the deck and saw Casey and Grace stringing a construction paper garland along the railings while Joan watched happily.

"Looks great girls," she said as she stepped out and closed the door behind her.

"Thanks!" they both beamed.

"Casey had the idea to add the hearts," Grace said as she pointed to the chain in her hand where every third ring was shaped like a heart.

"That's really cool." Carrie stepped forward to examine the garland more closely. "I've never seen one made like that."

"We made a bunch of them for the school dance last Valentine's Day that were all hearts. It's really easy," Casey said, brushing aside the compliment.

"Don't sell yourself short," Carrie smiled. "I wouldn't know how to do it."

Casey's back straightened a little. "I can show you if you want."

"I'd like that," Carrie said sincerely.

"Casey has lots of great ideas," Grace smiled proudly. "I was thinking maybe she could help us plan Catherine's baby shower."

"Absolutely." Carrie clapped her hands. "The more the merrier."

* * *

Jenna entered the kitchen to check on the turkey and instead saw Jacob standing in front of Catherine, arms raised, hands covered in glitter.

"A little soap and water should take care of that." Catherine smiled as she slid a chair in front of the sink. "Hop up."

"What happened?" Jenna asked with an affectionate smile.

Jacob looked over his shoulder at his mother. "The glitter kinda exploded."

"I see that." She sighed. "Is it all over the dining room?"

"No." Jacob shook his head. "Grandma Ang put newspaper under my chair before I started using it."

"Smart lady," Jenna grinned at Catherine. "Clearly a veteran of the glitter wars."

Catherine nodded. "From way back."

She finished de-glittering Jacob as much as possible then helped him down from the chair.

"I'm kinda hungry," he said. "What time are we gonna eat?"

"Jacob," Jenna sighed.

"It's fine." Catherine reached for a bowl of grapes on the counter. "It'll be a little while yet so why don't you take these and share with the other kids. That should hold you over."

Jacob headed for the dining room calling, "Thanks!" over his shoulder.

Jenna took in Catherine's nonplussed reaction to the trail of glitter across her floor and the fact that her sink now looked like a disco ball threw up in it. "You really are gonna make a great mom."

* * *

Steve popped his head out onto the deck as Elizabeth and Catherine were putting the finishing touches on the table settings. "Anything I can do to help?"

"I think we're good," Catherine smiled. "But thanks."

"Actually," Elizabeth said as she placed a napkin in front of Joan's booster seat, "there was something your father and I wanted to talk to the two of you about. Could you ask him if he has a second please, Steve?"

"Sure."

Steve disappeared into the house and emerged a minute later to find Elizabeth and Catherine sitting on two of the stools at the outside kitchen counter. The two men took seats beside their respective spouses.

"What is it?" Catherine asked worriedly. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine." Elizabeth patted her daughter's hand. "It's just that your father and I were talking last night and we were wondering …" Elizabeth looked at Joseph nervously.

"Wondering what?" Catherine asked urgently.

"How would you feel, now that we have a grandchild on the way, about your mother and me buying a condo here on the island?" Joseph asked.

"Nothing fancy," Elizabeth added. "It's just that we'll be wanting to visit more often and with a baby in the house you won't want us underfoot so we thought if we had a place close by … what do you think?"

"What do I think?" Catherine leaped off her stool and hugged her parents. "I love the idea of you coming more often. But you know you'll always be welcome to stay here with us."

"We know that, honey. But we also know that families need space and we really think a little place of our own would be a good idea," Elizabeth explained.

"Plus, we need a place where we can spoil our grandchild in private," Joseph chuckled. "With no one telling us 'it's bedtime' or 'that's too much sugar'."

"I remember when I visited Grandma Ang and she let me share her fancy chocolates and stay up late. I felt so important," Catherine smiled.

"So, you're ok with the idea?"

"I'm more than ok with it. I love it!"

"What about you, Steve?" Elizabeth asked. "What do you think of the idea of having us close by more often?"

"Are you kidding?" he beamed. "I'll help you look."

* * *

"So," Joseph asked Cody as the two entered the garage with an empty cooler to get more sodas. "I hear your internship at the governor's office is going well."

Cody nodded enthusiastically. "It's a lot of work but I like it. And I'm learning a lot. Not only about how the governor's office works but about the issues and things I get asked to do research for. It's really an awesome job."

Joseph opened the freezer to grab more ice. "I'm glad to hear that. Plus, you're still working at Foodland?"

"On the weekends." Cody nodded as he put the ice in the cooler.

"Have you given any thought to what you want to do after graduation?" Joseph asked as he began passing Cody cans of soda.

"A little." Cody sighed. "My guidance counselor has been talking to me about junior college. She says I can get a job after two years or if I work hard and get good grades I can maybe get a scholarship and transfer to a four-year school."

Joseph closed the refrigerator. "That seems like something worth considering."

"Plus, I could keep working and helping out my mom if I do that."

Joseph reached out and squeezed Cody's shoulder. "You're a fine young man, Cody."

"Thanks." He nodded, clearly touched by Joseph's words. "My mom says that I should just think about what's best for me and not worry about her and the other kids but … I could never do that. Staying close enough to be here for them is important to me."

"If there's anything at all I can do to help, or even if you just want to bounce ideas off someone, you know you can call me anytime, right?"

"I do." Cody smiled. "And I appreciate it."

"Ok then," Joseph grinned. "Let's get back in there and watch the Cowboys win so we can start teasing John and Steve about having to do the dishes."

* * *

Once dinner was on the table everyone scrambled to find their seat which was marked by turkey shaped place cards Grace had made with a little help from Grandma Ang.

As Steve and Catherine approached their spots their faces brightened and both sported wide grins.

In front of Catherine's plate was a construction paper turkey holding a small swaddled bundle. The place card read 'Auntie Catherine and Niblet'.

 **THE END**

* * *

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at_ _ **realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_

 _ **mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.**_

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in __one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
